Diablo Rockman/Transkrypt
'-Hotel Le Grand Paris-' Jagged Stone: Moja cudowności! No i? Podoba ci się mój pierwszy singiel z mojego nowego albumu? Bob, czujesz te zabójczą muzę? Bob Roth: Może być, Jagged. Nie jest źle. Ale jeśli chcesz robić prawdziwie zabójczą muzę, pogadajmy poważnie o duecie z panem XY. Jagged: Żartujesz? To nie jest rockman, to dzieciak. Nawet się jeszcze nie goli. Bob: Tylko, że ten dzieciak właśnie cię przeskoczył na liście przebojów. Jagged: I co? To nie znaczy, że może się ze mną równać. Penny wie, że ja tworzę prawdziwego rocka. Moja muza jest zabójcza. Bob: Penny jest twoim agentem, szefem za to ja. Posłuchaj, wytwórnia Boba Rotha nie może sobie pozwolić na numer 2 na liście, albo na gwiazdę numer 2. Przejrzyj na oczy. Musisz iść z duchem czasu, zmienić muzykę, wygląd i cały swój styl. Jagged: Wiesz co o tym myślę? Jestem geniuszem rock and roll’a, Bob. Nie gwiazdą pop w pieluszce. Jestem prawdziwym artystą i mam prawdziwy talent. Nawet włosy mam prawdziwe. To właśnie wszyscy we mnie kochają. Co nie, mój kochany? Ta… A ta okładka mojego nowego albumu po prostu mnie obraża. Tylko spójrz na to, Bob. Co to ma niby być? Chyba reklama tanich perfum. Bob: Właśnie tego ludzie teraz pragną. Jagged: Ale nie ja. Okładka albumu ma być jak moja skóra. Powinny na niej być po i łzy. Bob: Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że jak twój nowy album nie pojawi się na pierwszym miejscu listy, to będzie twój ostatni album w wytwórni Boba Rotha? Jagged: Wolałbym już nic nie wydawać niż nagrać jakiś żałosny duet z żółtodziobem znikąd. Penny Rolling: Bob, Jagged i ja mamy już pomysł. Jest nowoczesny, ale też uwzględnia jego ostry i wyjątkowy styl. Jagged: Nastoletnia projektantka tych okularów ma prawdziwy talent. Do tego czuje mój styl. Ona zrobi okładkę mojej nowej płyty. Bob: Nastolatka? Penny: Ta. Właśnie o to chodzi. Ona jest w tym samym wieku co nasi odbiorcy. Och. Oto jej adres. Bob: Ach… Niech będzie! Ale musisz pomyśleć o tym duecie z panem XY. Jagged: Po prostu ją znajdź, Bob. '-Piekarnia Tom&Sabine-' Bob: No to zgadzasz się na warunki? Marinette: Ale… zaraz, zaraz. Czy dobrze rozumiem? Miałabym zaprojektować okładkę płyt Jaggeda Stone’a? Mojego… ulubionego wokalisty? Bob: Zgadza się. Jagged Stone wybrał cię osobiście. Przyniosłem ci coś na wzór, żebyś wiedziała czego oczekujemy. Marinette: To wcale nie jest styl Jaggeda Stone’a. Wygląda… jak reklama perfum. Bob: Taki ma być jego nowy wizerunek. Nowoczesny, na czasie. Marinette: Serio? Rety. Myślałam o czymś w stronę… Bob: A więc nie myśl. To jest to, co się dobrze sprzedaje. Marinette: Eee… jasne. Bob: Jeszcze jedno, Marinette. Śpieszy nam się. Czekamy na propozycję do końca dnia. Bierzesz to? Marinette: No… tak. Biorę! Bob: Do zobaczenia wieczorem. Tom: Moja córka sławną projektantką wielkich okładek. Spadną z krzesła jak zobaczą twój styl. Piątka! '-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Ee… Ee… Ooch. Dlaczego Jagged Stone chce zmienić swój styl? Muzyka XY’a jest taka zimna, nudna, bez życia, bez wyrazu. To dwa przeciwne bieguny. A to co ja tu próbuję… Ech… Nie jest też wcale w moim stylu. Tikki: Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego to robisz? Marinette: Bo właśnie o to mnie poproszono. Tikki: Może powinnaś zaufać intuicji i stworzyć coś we własnym stylu. Marinette: Chyba słyszałaś co powiedział pan Roth? „To jest to, co się dobrze sprzedaje”. Tikki: Jasne, ale… Jagged Stone wybrał ciebie właśnie z powodu stylu. Marinette: Ach! Nie mogę. Nie wytrzymam tej presji. Tikki: Nie uwierzę, że francuska super bohaterka, obrończyni niewinnych, walcząca o dobro, nie może wytrzymać presji. Marinette: Nooo… Och. '-Le Grand Paris-' Jagged: A gdzie surowa spontaniczność artystki, która zrobiła to. Marinette: Tak, może wyjaśnię. Pan Roth kazał mi… Bob: Marinette jest młoda, reprezentuje typowego odbiorcę, zrobiła nowoczesny projekt taki, jaki potrzebujemy. Jagged: Czy to nie przypomina okładki tego całego X. Marinette, nie słuchaj Bob’a. Spróbujesz jeszcze raz? No wiesz, w stylu Jaggeda. Marinette: Tak, jasne. Ale nie wiem, czy… Jagged: Ty to czujesz, Marinette. Pamiętaj. Surowa spontaniczność w sztuce. Wszystko jasne, Bob. Bob: Nie, wcale że nie. Yyy… Penny: Chodź ze mną, Marinette. Nic się nie martw. Po prostu wczuj się w projekt. Bob: Pamiętaj…! A-a-yy! XY: Dlaczego jestem najlepszy? To proste. Nie chodzi tu o muzykę, ale o technologie. Ten komputer ma program do robienia muzy i tekstów, które się podobają. Sukces gwarantowany. Nadja: Pokonałeś Jagged’a Stone’a zajmując pierwsze miejsce. Co o nim myślisz? XY: Aach! Jagged Stone? Wymiatacz rock and rolla? Sama go posłuchaj. Koleś jest nie z tej epoki, przestarzały… Jagged: Ja? Przestarzały!? Nie z tej epoki?! XY: Racja. Zrobił karierę, ale było minęło. Nigdy już nie będzie pierwszy, bo teraz jest mój czas. Jagged: Jak śmiesz ty nędzna reklamo tanich perfum! XY: Moja muza jest zabójcza. Jagged: Przywłaszczył sobie moje hasło. Nadja: Dziś wieczorem pan XY zagra, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, koncert na szczycie wieży Eiffla, by uczcić sukces albumu i podziękować swoim fanom. XY: Dziadku Jagged. Chcesz posłuchać dobrej muzy? Zapraszam na koncert, rezerwuję miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Wiesz, na wypadek niedosłuchu. Jagged: Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić? Ten dzieciak obraża rocka! Oraz mnie! '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Wyczuwam dysharmonie duszy oraz rezonans złości. To idealna nuta dla mojej podłej Akumy. Leć do Jaggeda Stone’a i zagraj na jego duszy. Diablo Rockmanie, jestem Władca Ciem. Daje tobie i twojemu krokodylowi moc, dzięki którym udowodnisz całemu światu, że to ty jesteś rockmanem numer jeden. Wystarczy, że w zamian zdobędziesz dla mnie Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. '-Le Grand Paris-' Diablo Rockman: Tak. To jest rock. '-Przed Le Grand Paris-' Adrien: Hej, Marinette. Hej! Cześć! Marinette: Hej. Oj… oj… Jak tam ci chodzi? To znaczy… co leci… znaczy… Ooch! Ej! Chloé: Cześć Adrienku. Wreszcie jesteś. Niesamowite. Chloé ma dla ciebie niespodziankę. Bo wiem, że twoim idolem jest Jagged Stone. Adrien: Yy… No tak. Chloé: Więc masz osobiste spotkanie ze swoim ulubionym artystą. Zatrzymał się akurat tutaj, w hotelu tatusia. Chloé jest najlepsza, musisz to przyznać. Marinette: Słyszałaś to co ja? Tikki: Chloé mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. To jest potwornie wkurzające. Marinette: Nie. Chodzi o to, że Adrien lubi Jaggeda tak, jak ja. Tym bardziej nie mogę nawalić z okładką. Tikki: To co zamierzasz? Marinette: Zaprojektuję okładkę dla Jagged’a Stone’a w swoim własnym, niepowtarzalnym stylu. Tikki: Tego się trzymaj, Marinette. Słuchaj głosu serca. Marinette: Eee… Gadająca torebka, nowa technologia, import z Japonii. '-Le Grand Paris-' Chloé: Ty i ja, oboje lubimy tę samą muzę. Niesamowite. Adrien: Myślałem, ze lubisz pana XY. Chloé: No jasne, że lubię. A ty? Adrien: Tak szczerze? Nie. Chloé: Ja… też raczej nie. Widzisz? Mamy identyczny, świetny gust. Bob: Duet z XY będzie dowodem dla wszystkich, że… Diablo Rockman: Od teraz nazywaj go Diablo Rockmanem. Nie będzie duetu z panem XY. W zasadzie za chwilę nie będzie już żadnego XY. Niech żyję rock and roll! Wkrótce cały świat wypełnią fani Diablo Rockmana. Jedynego prawdziwego muzyka na Ziemi. Władca Ciem: Cudowna symfonia dla mych uszu. Już niedługo Biedronka i czarny Kot spotkają się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Chloé: Och, szybko, Adrien! Zabierz mnie stąd! Aaa! Diablo Rockman: To ja, Diablo Rockman! Uhu! Adrien: Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Diablo Rockman: Niech żyje rock and roll! Niech żyje rock and roll! Czarny Kot: Ej, Jagged! Dawaj, może ze mną zatańczysz rocka! Diablo Rockman: Nazywam się Diablo Rockman, Koteczku. Zabójcze solo! Zabójcze solo! Witam w moim fanklubie, Kiciu. Marinette: Czy widziałaś to samo co ja, Tikki? Tikki: Jeśli chodzi o smoka, to niestety tak. Marinette: Czas na przemianę. Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! Biedronka: Kocie, jesteś cały? Czarny Kot: Miło cię znów widzieć. Biedronka: Teraz użyj laski! Diablo Rockman: Marnujecie mój czas. Jeszcze spóźnię się przez was na koncert. Biedronka: Szybko, musimy ich złapać. Rośnie w siłę, gdy gra na gitarze. Nie możemy dopuścić do koncertu. Czarny Kot: Chyba nie zamierzasz działać solo? '-Wieża Eiffla-' Diablo Rockman: Jesteś obrazą całego świat muzyki, XY. Hologram. Gdzie prawdziwy XY? Théo Barbot: Jeszcze go nie ma. Koncert jest dopiero wieczorem. A ja tylko ustawiam efekty specjalne. Diablo Rockman: Zabójcze solo! Gdzie jest XY? Gadaj i to szybko! Théo: Yy… W telewizji. Udziela tam wywiadu. Diablo Rockman: Niech żyje rock and roll! Znowu wy. Do studia telewizyjnego, Fang. Czarny Kot: Będzie tam sporo przed nami. Biedronka: Więc lepiej, żeby nie znalazł tam tego, którego szuka. '-Studio TVi-' Nadja: Kids+ TV, w czym mogę służyć? Mężczyzna: Grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo. Alec Cataldi: Panie X. Musimy opuścić studio. Natychmiast. XY: Co się dzieje? Alec: Dzwoniła Biedronka. Nie jesteś tu bezpieczny. Yy, daj reklamy! '-Recepcja studia TVi-' Diablo Rockman: Gdzie jest to studio?! Recepcjonistka: Aaa! Na trzecim piętrze! Diablo Rockman: Och. Ach! Zabójcze solo! '-Studio TVi-' Alec: Proszę się niczym nie martwić. To standardowe środki ostrożności. Biedronka: Musimy cię stąd zabrać. XY: Co ten Diablo Rockman może mi zrobić? Powalić na kolana zabójczym solo? Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Właśnie! Czarny Kot: Jak tylko go złapiemy, zabierzemy cię na wieżę Eiffla i dasz koncert na żywo. XY: Tsy. Co za różnica? Wyświetlą moją postać na scenie. Koncerty na żywo są już niemodne. '-Wieża Eiffla-' Diablo Rockman: Hahahahahaha… Dzięki, Fang. W końcu cię dorwałem, XY. Gotowy na show? XY: Zaraz. Czy ty to Jagged Stone? Diablo Rockman: Kiedyś Jagged Stone. Teraz już Diablo Rockman. Hahaha. Nie martw się, ty nie zostaniesz moim fanem. Nie zasługujesz na to. Dla ciebie mam coś zupełnie wyjątkowego, coś z odrobiną rock and rolla. XY: Nie! '-Dach paryskich domów-' Czarny Kot: No i nam zwiał. Biedronka: Chyba musimy wbić na ciekawy koncert. Gotowy? Czarny Kot: Niech żyje rock and roll! Haha! '-Wieża Eiffla-' Diablo Rockman: WITAM PARYŻ! Wspominałeś ostatnio, ze twoja muza jest zabójcza. Tak uważasz? XY: Ale ja… wcale nie chciałem. Proszę pana… yy… Diablo Rock, może zagramy ten… ee… duet w pana stylu? Aaa! Diablo Rockman: Za późno. Teraz pokażę ci jak brzmi prawdziwa zabójcza muzyka. Zabójcze solo! XY: Yy, proszę przestać! Nie! Biedronka: XY zaraz spadnie! Czarny Kot: Nic nie słyszę przez tę kocią muzykę. Biedronka: Pomalutku, miły smoczusiu. Ooo! Już wystarczy, musimy uratować miłego kociaka. Czarny Kot: Hehe. Łał. Owad ujeżdża smoka. Diablo Rockman: I jak ci się podobał koncert? I co? Cały czas uważasz, że tylko twoja muzyka jest zabójcza? XY: Nie. Proszę, przestań. Diablo Rockman: Zabójcze solo! Biedronka: Nie tak szybko. Diablo Rockman: Mój smok! XY: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, szybko! Czarny Kot: Dobra robota. Diablo Rockman: Hahahaha… Spóźniliście się. Nic nie powstrzyma Diablo Rockmana. Niech żyje rock and roll! Biedronka: Rock and rolla gra tylko prawdziwy Jagged Stone! Akuma jest na pewno w jego gitarze. Czarny Kot: Jak mu ją odbierzemy? Biedronka: Lecimy za kulisy. Diablo Rockman: Gdzie oni są? Czarny Kot: Jesteś cała? Diablo Rockman: Tym gorzej dla nich. Stracą mój finałowy numer. Hahaha. SOLO! Ojej. Boisz się? Czyżby było zbyt zabójczo? XY: Błagam panie Diablo Rockman… Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Super mocny lakier do włosów? Czarny Kot: Planujesz ułożyć mu fryz? Diablo Rockman: Hahahaha… Biedronka: Właściwie… Tak. Odwróć jego uwagę. Diablo Rockman: Może mnie dobrze nie słychać? Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Diablo Rockman: Zabójcze solo! Ach! Nic nie widzę! Gdzie są moi fani?! XY: Hej, nie zapomnijcie o mnie! Pomocy! Błagam! Biedronka: Koniec występów, Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Rock and roll! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! XY: A co on tutaj robi? Biedronka: Przyszedł, żeby ci powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie eee… nie doceniasz siły jego muzyki. XY: On jest szalony! Jagged: Dziękuję. Czarny Kot: Mogę prosić o autograf, Jagged? Biedronka: Przypomniałam sobie, że mam coś do zrobienia. Sfruwam! '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Ech. To jeszcze nie czas na taniec zwycięstwa. Pewnego dnia to ja zagram wam moją ulubioną muzykę. Pieśń waszej klęski, Biedronko i Czarny Kocie. '-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Gotowe! Tikki: Jagged Stone chyba padnie. Marinette: Mam nadzieje. Bo to 100% Marinette. To moje zabójcze solo! Tikki: Rock and roll! '-Le Grand Paris-' Jagged: O tak, to jest to. Udało ci się. Niemal czuję pot i łzy na powierzchni tej okładki. Marinette: Eee… Właściwie to… naprawdę to czujesz. Wymyśliłam specjalnie zapachową naklejkę do twojego albumu. Jagged: Chcę ją. Muszę ją mieć. Jest autentyczna, oryginalna i w moim stylu. Bob: Przecież nie możesz. To nie jest to, co… Jagged: Dobra, to ja spadam. Znajdę producenta, który będzie szczęśliwszy mając numer 2 na liście przebojów. Marinette: Hura! Tikki! Nie wierzę, że właśnie zaprojektowałam okładkę nowej płyty dla Jaggeda Stone’a! Tikki: Jestem z ciebie dumna, Marinette. Nadja: W dzisiejszej prasie: nowy album Jagged’a Stone’a podbija listy przebojów zrzucając pana XY z tronu. Król rock and roll’a powraca na tron. '-Collège Françoise Dupont-' Adrien: Yy, hejka Marinette. Wiesz, jestem wielkim fanem Jagged’a Stone’a i widziałem, że to ty robiłaś mu okładkę. Marinette: Hehehe. No… No tak. Hehehe. Śmieszne, co? Adrien: Zastanawiam się, czy mógłbym prosić… o autograf? Marinette: Okej. Jasne… yy… Poproszę go. Hehe. Adrien: Hehehe. Nie, ja… chciałem akurat twój. Marinette: Mój? He… Mój? Adrien: Jeśli się zgodzisz. Cudownie. Dzięki, Marinette. Alya: Zaraz. Czy mi się zdawało, czy ty właśnie dałaś autograf Adrienowi? Marinette: Mam nogi całkiem jak z waty. Trzymaj mnie. Zaraz tutaj padnę. Poszedł już stąd? Alya: Spokojnie, poszedł. Możesz już padać. Marinette: To najszczęśliwszy dzień mojego życia! ROCK AND ROLL! Zobacz też.. en:Guitar Villain/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1